


【圭云】天使失格 恶魔也失格 (angels misplaced)

by bananamilkshakewithacherryontop



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop/pseuds/bananamilkshakewithacherryontop
Summary: 不知道大家有没有看过 好兆头重温四十斤肉的农夫主题，看到了圭逗云说他边种玉米边骂脏话这里，我就想到了好兆头里面Crowley恐吓植物们让他们好好长 的那一集啊哈哈哈，所以参考电视剧搞了一个半AU。本人文笔奇差 QAQ 写着图个乐扫呜吉嘛 花内吉嘛
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	【圭云】天使失格 恶魔也失格 (angels misplaced)

天使灵魂的恶魔金钟云 × 恶魔灵魂的天使曺圭贤

1.  
传说所有灵魂都被安置在一个个透明水晶球里，只有上帝能够分辨出来哪个是好哪个是恶。他的工作，就是把善良纯洁的灵魂挑出来留在天堂变作天使，相对顽劣的就分到地狱长成恶魔，日复一日，从不间断。

上帝朴正洙从今天最后一批篮子里拿出剩下的两个水晶球，各自靠近仔细看了一下。

左边的球里飘满了云朵，一个小小的孩子趴在起起落落的云层中，嘴里还含着右手大拇指，不时发出几声呓语，看上去睡得不是很安稳。

右边的水晶球是一片冰天雪地，狂风呼啸。里面穿着灰色毛绒棉服的小屁孩仿佛感觉不到寒冷，上蹿下跳地追着几只企鹅玩得不亦乐乎。

朴正洙推了推眼镜，没有半分犹豫就决定好了它们的去处，转头便输入资料准备归类文档。

没想到吧，上帝其实也是个要天天敲电脑做excel的社畜。

“呀！正洙啊！在干嘛呢！”

上帝被背后的大嗓门吓得一哆嗦，手里的水晶球“哐哐”两声掉到了桌子上。

“这位撒旦老兄，需要我提醒你现在你是堕天使吗？居然大摇大摆地又跑到天堂来了。”

“我男朋友是上帝诶，我可不是想去哪就去哪~”金希澈撇了撇嘴，从桌子上捞起那两只球把玩起来，整个人趴到了朴正洙背上。

“你昨天答应过我今晚要去约会的，怎么还在加班啊。”金希澈在上帝背上摸摸蹭蹭。

“最后两个了，我保存好资料就行...把善良那只给我，剩下的那袋水晶球你等下带走吧。”

金希澈随手递了一个水晶球过去，把另外一只放到旁边红色的丝绒袋里，大手一抹，装着恶魔水晶球的整个袋子消失在虚空中。

“快走快走！哎一西你知道人间那家西餐厅的晚餐位有多难约吗？西8...嗯嗯嗯呃？？？”

朴正洙悄悄给他下了禁言咒，提溜着金希澈往天堂大门飞去。

他们俩人都没发现，身后上帝办公室桌上白色丝绒袋里，有只水晶球和旁边的其他球稍微有点不一样，如果仔细听，隐约还能听到那只球里回荡着孩童兴奋的尖叫声和企鹅们挣扎的叫声。

1.

“哥...我不想踢他的冰淇淋。”金钟云看着公园里在野餐的人类小朋友，巴掌大的小脸上满是为难和不解。

“傻小子，我们恶魔是要靠人类的愤怒和怨气活着的啊！你不欺负他们怎么升级长大！”

金希澈拿这个吊车尾恶魔一点办法都没有，和金钟云同一批出生的其他恶魔都长出翅膀来了，但是他还是小小一只，甚至连恶魔身上专属的红色光环都是时隐时现的。

金钟云一边啃手一边盯着脚边的地砖，低头不说话。

“钟云啊，如果下个月的校外考察你还是不及格的话那就得重新轮回，连哥也救不了你的，好好想想吧。”

金希澈叹了口气，往空中奋力一跳，变身成黑鸦，头也不回的朝着天堂的方向飞走了。

与此同时，天堂一隅。

上帝朴正洙正在循例批阅天使少年班的月度报告，越看脸色越臭。

几乎整个天堂都知道少年班有个新生天使曺圭贤，天资聪颖，又长得帅气，每次的天使知识考核都是全班第一，但是思德评估得分却全是F。

“考完试提前交卷也不走，买了爆米花坐在教室里看别人答题，一看到答错了就拿爆米花扔人家还嘲笑他们是笨蛋。”

“唱诗班训练当着大家的面说指导老师唱歌难听。”

“老是旷课跑到人间去打游戏。”

朴正洙捏着班级报告皱着眉赶到曺圭贤家，发现这小子居然忙着试图把人间的网线拉到天堂打星际争霸。

“思德评估分占天使资格试的百分之七十。”朴正洙对他晓之以情动之以理，“下次考察思德不及格就没办法留在这里当天使了。”

曺圭贤面上忧心忡忡，心里却满不在乎。

不当天使也行啊，大不了他就当人类去，人间有好喝的葡萄酒还有好玩的游戏呢。

3.  
校外考察日，天堂和地狱宣布全线戒严，生怕那群见习天使和恶魔出什么乱子。

到底是哪个脑子缺根筋的把天堂和地狱的人间考察安排在同一天的？两界剑拔弩张的情景让大家不禁回想起了当年上帝和撒旦在仁川的那场大战。

曺圭贤碰到金钟云的时候，后者正蹲在人行道边植树浇水。

奇怪，他刚才明明看到这人身上闪着红光的啊，虽然光芒微弱又不稳定，但确实是恶魔没错。

恶魔怎么会在搞绿化做好事啊？

事实上金钟云是这么想的：他种的这是榕树，根系发达，等到长大之后盘根错节就会把顶上的路砖全部拱起，路面不平的话肯定能绊倒很多行人，到时他们的抱怨和咒骂就都能算到他头上了。

金希澈说的没错，他这七弯八绕的脑回路天上地下人间都难找出第二个来。

曺圭贤还是第一次碰到白发的恶魔，中分长刘海被随意挽在耳后，风吹过的时候像扬起的一朵小蒲公英。好看的丹凤眼笑弯弯，专心的看着手里的植物，小嘴一通念叨。

这个恶魔好可爱呀。

曺圭贤又向金钟云悄悄走近了一点，这才听清楚他在碎碎念什么，忍不住笑出声来。

“诶来西，种树怎么这么麻烦！为什么地狱没有园艺课啊？我这么辛苦你们这群王八崽子要不给我好好长的话回头我就上来用地狱火把你们都烤喽！一西…好好长听见没！”

本质确实比恶魔善良很多，但也不代表金钟云脾气好得到哪里去，他和地狱头子金希澈在下面都是出了名的性情火爆。

小榕树苗被灌溉着过分激烈的爱意，吓得一抖一抖的。然而一束闪闪的圣光突然从它们上空落下，树苗马上恢复了平静，更加精神奕奕。

恶魔入门课101，他们地下生物碰到了圣光都会立马过敏起小红点的。金钟云从来没见过这东西，等反应过来要避开的时候手上已经蹭上一大把了。

“你是哪家的天使呀？三界和平共处五项原则没学过吗？怎么可以挑衅恶魔！”

“你应该说谢谢，天使圣光可以帮助植物生长，不然你得等到猴年马月才能等到你这几排小苗苗长出根来绊倒人啊？”

“植物能碰我不能碰，你这都算主动攻击我了！看我的手！”

两个人齐齐看向金钟云伸出的小手手，纤细白皙，完好无损。

气氛一度很尴尬。

金钟云气不过，伸手往曺圭贤身上扔了一束电流，天使迅速躲开，电流击中了他身后的红绿灯灯杆，附近两条街的交通灯系统瞬间陷入瘫痪。

这可是周五晚六点的市中心，马路上很快被长长的车队塞住，人们的骂声和车喇叭声不绝于耳。

几乎是同时，他俩耳边都响起了系统提示音：

“天使曺圭贤，思德考核内容：城市绿化；考核分63分，合格。”

“恶魔金钟云，恶行考核内容：交通拥挤；考核分77分，合格。”

当然它们都是听不到对方的提示音的，因为天使和恶魔不能跨服聊天。

金钟云感觉到背后蝴蝶骨的位置痒痒的，整个人变得兴奋起来。

他听金希澈说过，这是恶魔长翅膀的前兆。

“哼！这次就放过你了，下次再招惹恶魔我就放地狱犬咬你！”金钟云指了指跟在他身后的两只狗。

“什么地狱犬？就这两只黑白猪猪？”

“你才是猪！你全家都是猪！”

朴正洙在上帝办公室里忍不住打了个喷嚏。

曺圭贤大笑，终于忍不住抬手捏了捏金钟云气鼓鼓的小脸，在对方炸毛之前展开翅膀嗖的一下飞没影了。

天空中慢悠悠飘下来一根白色羽毛落到了金钟云的手里，羽毛上面刻着三个黑色大字：曺圭贤。

4.  
转眼间又到了百年一度的三界大会，古训规定，大会开展的一周时间内，各界生物必须和谐相处。

金钟云想，要不是有古训护着，他今天就说不定要把曺圭贤的翅膀卸下来当鸡翅烤。

原因是他深夜在圣殿后山练习飞行的时候，在林地里碰到了正在跟酒神喝酒的曺圭贤，后者甚至更早发现他，身形一闪，就出现在了金钟云面前。

恶魔飞行技艺生疏，刹不住车，结果直直冲到了天使的怀里。

金钟云从充满葡萄酒香的怀抱里挣扎出来，正准备口吐芬芳，但是发现自己因为情绪起伏导致有点控制不住翅膀挥动的幅度。眼看人就要往下掉了，曺圭贤眼疾手快向前一步抱住了小恶魔。

“钟云哥你不是比我早四年出生吗，怎么还不会飞啊？”

“你管我！不对，你怎么知道我叫什么？”

曺圭贤当然知道，他第一次见到金钟云那天晚上就回去做了魔口普查，连金钟云家里多少人人均多少地地里几头牛全都打听出来了。

“好呀我不管你，那我放手咯。”

故意松开箍着他后腰的手，金钟云果不其然马上手脚并用扒在了曺圭贤身上，生怕自己掉下去。

曺圭贤一边咯咯笑着一边用空的那只手肆意蹂躏着怀里小恶魔因为生气皱成一团的小脸，转头就往神山悬崖的方向飞去。

“愣着干嘛，往下跳啊。” 

神山悬崖高耸入云，金钟云伸头看了眼悬崖底下汹涌翻滚的墨蓝色海浪，扯着嗓子大喊救命啊杀魔啦。

“呀，我不会害你的，我有好几个天使前辈就是在这里学会了飞行。信仰之跃，听过吗？”

“…你刺客信条玩太多了吧。”

“就算你掉下去我也会接住你的，相信我。”

四目相接，金钟云从曺圭贤黑葡萄般的清明眼眸里看到了月亮，云朵，还有小小的自己，耳朵一热，他低头避开了天使的注视。

金钟云深吸一口气，从悬崖上纵身一跃，五秒之后，曺圭贤也跟着跳了下去。

月前，一白一黑两双翅膀向上划破了寂静的夜空。

曺圭贤飞到金钟云背后，伸手戳了一下他的后腰。

恶魔身形一顿，没有惊慌失衡，翅膀反而张得更开，翻身就和天使展开了空中追逐战。

“曺圭贤你别让我抓到你！不然我就..... ”

后面的句子被风吞没，天使突然好奇，收住了双翼，抱住朝他飞过来的金钟云。

“你不要老是急刹车行不行！唔——”

金钟云眼前是曺圭贤突然放大的脸，唇上一热，小恶魔愣在了空中，小翅膀呼扇呼扇，大眼睛忽闪忽闪。

“嗯，你抓住我了，接下来要干嘛呢？” 天使好看的笑眼里溢出爱意。

金钟云以秒速十公里的速度逃离了现场。

5.  
金钟云隔天是被三界护卫队吵醒的，睡眼惺忪的就被押送到了圣殿大牢，罪名是暴动。

他一直以为自己还在做梦，迷糊中只记得上帝大哥和撒旦大哥的大黑脸，跟在他们后面的曺圭贤脸比他们更黑。

圣殿大牢里又冷又暗，只有天花板上一个正方形的天窗透着微弱的光，空气中都是潮湿霉烂的味道，金钟云冷得打了个寒颤，彻底清醒过来。

“这到底...是怎么回事啊？”

话音一落，小小天窗洒下一股白色强光，在黑暗中变幻出了曺圭贤的样子。

金钟云连忙从栏杆里伸出手去想要抓住曺圭贤，却摸了个空，原来那只是天使的投影。

曺圭贤给金钟云讲了早上发生的事。

人们从后山里收集投票和建议的泉池捞出了一封地狱向天堂宣战的下战书，池边还有恶魔掉落的黑色羽毛。三界哗然。朴正洙和金希澈费了好大劲镇定下躁动的天使和恶魔们，询问了一圈，发现昨晚去过后山的恶魔，只有金钟云一个人。

而且池边的黑色羽毛也确实是他身上的。

“我没做过，不是我，你相信我吗？”

曺圭贤的白色投影往前扩散，把金钟云整个人笼罩住。

“我相信你。”

围绕着恶魔的白色圣光慢慢消散之前，金钟云忽然想起来什么，犹豫再三，还是叫住了曺圭贤。

“你...回去查一下昨晚那个酒神吧。”

曺圭贤的影子在空中点点头，消失在方形天窗里。

6.  
曺圭贤用自己的天使身份做抵押，换来了二十四小时缓刑时间。

各方严查，事情很快就水落石出了。

人皇知道上帝和撒旦交好，人界迟早会被排挤出外。于是她收买了酒神，打算陷害好酒的曺圭贤来引起天堂和地狱的战争，等到两败俱伤之际再收取渔翁之利。

不料当晚金钟云突然出现，人皇恐慌之余，更多的是惊喜。

陷害一个恶魔可比陷害一个天使容易多了。

酒神在树林里顺手捡走了金钟云被惊吓到而掉落的黑色羽毛，本以为自己的计划天衣无缝，神不知鬼不觉。

但是金钟云被亲完逃跑的时候，还是发现了草丛里酒神和人皇的身影。

7.  
追责，惩罚，人类纠察队大换血，这些都是归上帝和撒旦负责善后的事了。

至于曺圭贤，他什么也不想管，只想跟他的小恶魔待在一起。

金钟云从圣殿大牢里出来之后，带着曺圭贤又飞到了神山悬崖边。

“嘻嘻我厉害吧！一下就猜出来肯定是酒神陷害的我。”

曺圭贤伸手抱住笑眼弯弯的恶魔，在他额头印上一吻。

“你们恶魔可真坏啊，尤其是你，金钟云，你最坏了。”

恶魔秒变脸，举起小拳头就往曺圭贤身上砸。天使握住他的手往自己怀里带，低头吻住了小恶魔的唇。

“你到底向我施了什么黑魔法呀...我好喜欢你哦。”

金钟云羞到从额头红到脖子根，慢慢回应着天使的吻，曺圭贤却马上弹开了。

恶魔歪头不解，过了好一会才反应过来，天使和恶魔是不能有太亲密的接触的，不然恶魔会被灼伤。

就连自家的撒旦哥哥每次去见上帝大哥之前都要先吃一堆屏蔽药才出门，他们要是再继续，金钟云可能会变成烤乳鸽。

但是他的天使真的太温柔太好看了啊，金钟云忍不住向前一步攀上曺圭贤的肩，主动亲了上去。

曺圭贤实在推不开，便干脆扶住他的后脑勺，闭眼加深了这个吻——

过了好久，金钟云被亲到翅膀都扇不动了，才发现有哪里不对劲。

他俩好像什么事都没有诶。

8.  
上帝在天堂下达了撒旦通缉令，只要在天堂范围看到撒旦一根羽毛，所有天使都可以拿圣水滋他。

金希澈在地狱咬着小手绢嗷嗷哭，他当年也不是故意把金钟云和曺圭贤的灵魂水晶球弄混的嘛。

天堂和地狱为这俩人错位的身份开了七八次会议都想不出解决办法，大天使警卫长李东海偶然听到了这件事，福至心灵。

“要不让他俩结婚算了，结合之后生下来的孩子不就能混回去啦！”

......

一年之后，天堂多了一个金的天使女娃，而地狱也多了一个和她长得一模一样的姓曺的恶魔囡囡，上帝朴正洙这才把天堂的撒旦禁令撤回去了。


End file.
